


Restless

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's having trouble sleeping. El offers her own favorite remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Heee, no particular reason for this other than [](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile)[**leesa_perrie**](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/)'s craving for Neal!whump and very flaily reaction of some of the enablers :P A very fluffy version of whump because once Neal drinks his hot chocolate and El tucks him in, he'll be asleep in no time :D

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hkkzv7zjwm1setb/restless.png?dl=0)  



End file.
